exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nienor
Nienor was a talented Elf hunter who was twisted into becoming a Draugr by Nibelung. Story A Hero Falls Nienor was once a talented hunter of her tribe, but jealous hunters tricked her into opening a Pandoran Temple containing the Devil's Arm Nibelung, hoping it would kill her. Instead, Nibelung turned her against her tribe and made her slaughter them all. Now turned into an Undead existence, Nienor sought vengeance against Nebilim, the weapon's creator. In Abyssion, Nebilim's castle, Nienor, almost succumbing to Nibelung's murderous influence, was rescued by Melpomene, one of Nebilim's elite Draugr warriors. Melpomene told Nienor to free Nebilim from the palace's core in order to save those who, like her, have been caged in Abyssion after Nebilim's last defeat. Nienor accepted, charmed by Melpomene. Bonds of Abyssion Nienor fought her way through the castle, defeating several minor Undead. She first met Iridia whom she befriended, then Rhuniel whom she battled as a rival, fighting Nibelung's urge to consume them. Meanwhile, Nibelung slowly started to connect her to Nebilim, whose whispers she could now hear. Nienor learned of Nebilim's story and decided not to kill her after freeing him. Nienor playfully battled with Eugenia, the first Draugr, then discussed and saved the last Draugr, Celestine, from her despair and doubts. Now connected to all of Nebilim's soldiers, having gained all of their powers, Nienor wass then mentally assaulted by Nibelung. The cursed weapon attempted to force Nienor to slaughter Nebilim and consume him, becoming the new Lord of Darkness. Facing Darkness Nienor however struggled and kept attempting to save Nebilim. Rushing to the tower where he sacrificed himself, she attempted to give him back his body, but Nibelung reanimated the body and attempted to use it to kill Nienor herself. Only the strength of the five Draugrs protected Nienor from certain death. Nienor survived, absorbing part of Nibelung's very essence in the process. With this new power, Nienor managed to bring back his body to a sealed Nebilim within his castle. Nebilim resurrected, finally freeing the Draugr from their imprisonment and rebuilding Abyssion. Nienor stayed by his side, having developed strong feelings for him and his Draugr after what she lived and saw. Another END In another timeline, Nienor slaughtered all other Draugr and Nebilim himself due to Nibelung's influence. However, in a last spark of guilt, she returned in time by using Nibelung's curse to mend what she had broken, risking her life. Despite the shadowy influence of END, Nienor, without shedding blood this time, managed to unite all Draugr and fight END by purifying entirely Nibelung, using it to restore her world, and live a happy life by her lovers' side, at rest. Alternate Wars An alternate Nienor was summoned eventually as a Divine Servant of Aquarius in order to fight in a strange, irregular Servant War, under Marvin Taylor's orders. Despite her abilities being lowered by Leonhart Den Anfan's experimental Summoner Key, she participated in several battles. However, outside interference eventually caused her existence to split into three. The three versions of Nienor - one for the main timeline Nienor, one for the pacifistic and heroic redeemer, and one for the bloodthirsty avatar of Nibelung - each attacked the war from a different angle, and despite several battles between them and attacks from the last member of the trio, they managed to put a dent in Paradox Shella's plans and allow her to ultimately be defeated. Appearance Once a beautiful Elvish maiden, Nienor was slowly corrupted by Nibelung, her flesh a bluish color, her eyes shining red. She has beautiful dark blue hair, a lithe body, and a light hunter's armor barely protecting her flesh. Personality Nienor's naivete was shattered when she was betrayed by her tribe, killed and resurrected by Nibelung and reshaped into an Undead abomination. From the on, Nienor's single aim was vengeance - against her tribe, the world and Nibelung's founder. However, Melpomene's help and Nebilim's whispers showed Nienor another side of her enemies - victims of fate, like her, awakening empathy in her frozen heart. This allowed her to struggle against Nibelung's muderous influence and desire to consume everything, and to instead save the Draugrs she encountered, even saving Nebilim himself. Direct and honest, Nienor is not one to hold her tongue and sometimes acts brashly. Ever the hunter, she enjoys the thrill of a good hunt with an almost sadistic glee. However, she is able to control her bloodlust when it comes to protecting those she deems important or dear to her. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: A great hunter from the start, Nienor was physically enhanced by Nibelung after her transformation to the point of defeating superior Undead such as liches. * Immortality: Nibelung is not immortal, but she will resurrect instantly and painfully should she die, albeit more and more corrupted each time. * Weapon Mastery: Nienor wields Nibelung as though she and the weapon were one, which is not exactly false either. * Titan Powers: After absorbing part of Nibelung's power, Nienor has access to several of Nebilim's signature powers, including instinctive Necromancy as her main power. * Divine Servant Abilities: Her Divine Servant version possesses abilities fitting her role as Nienor of Gemini. ** Triple Existence: Due to heavy distortion in her war, Nienor split into three Servants, each with individual abilities. Storylines * Gates of Abyssion features Nienor as a main protagonist. * Magus Wars : Irregularity features her as Nienor of Aquarius. Trivia * Nienor's name means "the mourning one" in elven. Navigation Category:Tasya Category:Character Category:Divine Servant Category:Interra